


Trapped Again

by de_klaire



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Irondad, PTSD, Panic Attack, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whump, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform, toomes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_klaire/pseuds/de_klaire
Summary: This isn’t the first time Peter has been trapped in the rubble of a building, but this is the first time Tony’s had to deal with it.-Potential T/W for panic attacks, flashbacks, and ptsd, stay safe lovelies-Day 2 of whumptober 2019- prompt- explosion





	Trapped Again

**Author's Note:**

> Potential T/W for panic attacks, ptsd, and flashbacks! Please stay safe lovelies!

Peter felt it before he heard it. A vibration at the base of his skull, intense and painful. He spun, running for Mr. Stark. To push the iron suit away from danger he was much more vulnerable to. And then- boom.

Nothing happened at first, and Peter thought he’d imagined it. That it was an alien coming towards him who had been taken care of. The thought was allowed for seconds before the wave of energy flew into him, knocking the breath out of on impact. He was flying. A red and blue bird, gasping in the wind. He was crashing. Straight the a wall, and the another, and then down. He automatically turned, curling into himself and trying to protect himself from the debris crumbling down. Something hit his leg and a sound escaped him that he didn’t recognize. That couldn’t possibly be him… right? 

Peter wasn’t sure of when the movement stopped. When the building he’d flown straight into stopped collapsing in on himself. When he peeled his eyes open his vision was red. Quite literally. Half of his head’s up screen was just burgundy static, the other half flashing with warnings and alerts.

“Karen?” It hurt his chest to breathe, and the name was more wheezed out then spoken. 

“Yes, Peter?” The AI’s voice was far too cheerful. Too happy to be talking to Peter’s crushed body. It was also slightly jarbled, the simulated voice sounding more electronic than usual.

“What, a, what- what’s wrong with the display?” His voice trembled, and he found it almost impossible to get out a coherent sentence. 

“It appears one of my software chips had been broken in the impact. It seems to be affecting the heads up display, communication input, and gps trackers.” The gps trackers? 

“They-they can’t find me? They can’t hear me?” Breathing was becoming different in a whole new way. “No. No no no no no.” His lungs weren’t expanding right. Dust was filling his mouth and nose. He didn’t have a suit. Tony had taken his suit. With the gps, and the coms, and even Karen. No one knew he was here. They wouldn’t be able to find him. They weren’t going to find him.

Karen said something else, but he couldn’t hear it over the ringing in his ears. Had that ringing been there before? Had he burst his ear drums? Was so going deaf? He couldn’t hear. Couldn’t hear, couldn’t hear, couldn’t hear. 

No one was coming for him. He was going to die down here.

oOoO

Boom. The blast knocked Tony sideways for only a second, his blasters quick to catch him and straighten out his curved form. 

“FRIDAY, get me above this,” He strained out, adjusting settings quickly. 

“Right away, boss,” Her voice floated out, far too happy for having just been in an explosion.

“And make a note for me to fix your voice tone.”

“Will do.” 

His suit flew upwards, out of the stream of energy. Tony’s eyes widened. He could actually see the force of it in the air. That had been big. Really big. 

“Clint, Wanda, Peter, check in now.”

“Accounted for,” Wanda’s accent floated softly into the coms, as calm as ever. 

“Safe and sound,” And there was Clint, humor still mixed into his voice as if they hadn’t almost been blown up. 

A long silence stretched out, every second making Tony’s heart beat a little faster. 

“Pete, check in,” Nothing. His heart was bound to stop beating any second now. Arc reactor and all. “Spiderman, check in.” 

“Kid?” Clint’s voice was joining in now, all humor gone. 

“Peter?” Wanda’s accent wasn’t quite as smooth, her voice not quite as calm. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony’s voice was strained with panic. “Patch me into Peter’s coms unit right now.” 

A moment of silence, a crackle of static, and then he heard it. “He-help. Someone help me, please.” The voice trailed off, but the noise didn’t. Instead it was replaced with ragged breaths, racking sobs. 

Oh, no. Oh, no no no. Not Peter. Anyone but Peter. Not again. 

“Peter, can you hear me? Pete? Kid?” His only response was the continuing of hushed sobs, bearly audible pleas. To not lot him die. Not let him die down here, where ever that was. For Tony to come get him, please. “I’m trying, bud. I’m coming for you alright? I’m coming right now,” Only more of the same. “FRIDAY, track Peter’s suit.”

“It appears that Peter’s tracking device was damaged on impact. I only have a general idea of where Peter mat be.” A string of curses left his lips. He had his suit this time. Tony had spent weeks and all nighters on that suit after Toomes. Revising and revising again just so he could sleep at night. All for it to still fail him. For his worst nightmares to come true. For Peter to be trapped, alone, again. 

“Okay… okay, uh, scan for heat signatures in any of the collapsed buildings.” He glanced over the area. They were smack dead in the middle of the suburbs, with hundreds of houses in ruins. They’d cleared out as many citizens as they could, but some always staid. Always thought they’d be safe. 

One heat signature popped up in his vision. Then another. Then even more. There were dozens of them. 

oOoO

“This building is cleared.” Clint was carrying a young girl, probably a preteen. He stepped out of the billowing dust like an angel out of darkness. Tony knew it was good that another person was safe. One more person was alive, and would see their parents again. But right now he was only worried about one kid. 

“Wanda, how are you doing over there?” Tony look towards where she stood, red light shifting from her fingertips as she moves rubble off a man. She walked forward, kneeling as she put two fingers to the limp body’s neck. She gave Tony a grim shake of her head. 

His heart clenched. Peter could be somewhere now, suffocating. 

“I’ve got him!” Tony’s head snapped to where Clint was, throwing remaining rubble off a mess of red and blue. He flew straight to him, stepping out of the suit and collapsing beside the limp body. 

“Pete? Pete, buddy?” Uninvited tears sprung to his eyes. “Can you hear me? Kid?” A mumbled reply was all he got, but it was enough. His kid was going to be okay.


End file.
